This invention relates generally to flotation craft and equipment for use on the water, which is pedal powered by the user in the manner of a conventional bicycle.
Paddle propulsion devices for movement on the water are known, as exemplified by steamboats. In such watercraft, a large cylindrical drum is provided with paddles arranged horizontally about the circumference of the drum and in parallel relation to an axis of rotation through the drum. Rotation of the drum brings the paddles into engagement with the water to propel the watercraft.
Pedal driven apparatus in the form of a bicycle or health equipment are well known and for their ability to provide transportation and use in exercise. Conventionally, the bicycle includes forward and rearward frame portions for supporting a respective wheel and for steering and supporting the user, and a pedal mechanism connected to the rearward frame portion for propelling the bicycle.
Similarly, pedal driven health equipment enables the user to increase cardiovascular strength. Such equipment is similar to a bicycle in that the user grips handlebars, and pedals a wheel-like member to simulate the effect of driving on a real bicycle. Resistance to wheel rotation can be adjusted as desired to increase the pedaling effort required by the user, and thus more accurately simulate the experience of riding a bicycle on the streets and also to cause more calories to be burned.
Oftentimes in remote locations, an individual must go around or across a body of water, such as a river or small lake, to reach a desired point. Sometimes water crossing is for recreational purposes or exercise. In many situations, rapid crossing of a body of water may be a matter of medical emergency.
While motorized watercraft are known, such as exemplified by motorboats, these craft are expensive—either to purchase or to maintain. An inexpensive watercraft that is easy to maintain and enables a user to cross a body of water would be desirable.